Understanding Destinies
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: X-over with Stargate SG-1. When a person no one thought was alive just shows up what do you do & how do you fully figure out what is going on? Can the two teams figure it out & all stay alive?
1. Preface

So this is the last of my stories that I am continuing at this point and I hope that I can make it better for those of you who have already given it a try. Now that this is the last one that I have to do and from here on out I will write one chapter for each story when I have the time and post them all at once. I hope that everyone has enjoyed and liked the few changes that I have made to all of my stories that you have read before. If you are new to the stories I hope you guys have enjoyed them as well. Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think no matter what it is.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do however own any songs that are throughout the story.

**Summary:** AR. A mysteries girl shows up at the command centre before sneaking through the gate to Atlantis. Who is she and what does she have to do with two people from earth and Athos.


	2. Prologue

Hello everyone last of my stories that I am updating before I start posting all new chapters to all of my stories. I do hope that people enjoy this.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

**Prologue**

(**Cheyenne Mountain Stargate Command**)

Everyone was at their commanding post working on making sure everything was running smoothly, and nothing happens on the base to cause trouble with the higher up. They were all so busy they didn't even notice anyone amongst them, that shouldn't be or that the person had even made it onto the base so far. A twenty two year old girl was walking around the base; making her way towards the control room, so she could get to the gate. Once there she would try and find her way embarkation room and hoped she would get through the gate before anyone caught onto her being there. She was happy that so far no one seemed to notice she was around and she was very proud with that. Not even General Hank Landry or George Hammond knew she was back; hoping to keep it that way, but knowing them it wouldn't be for very long. If she could get it that way without entering the actual room with everyone else being there she would be home free to where she really needed to be.

She tried her hardest to keep herself hidden, though she was finding it very hard lately to control any of her powers; she never knew when they would stop working for her. She knew she had to get to Atlantis quickly that's the only place she knew where she could get them under some type of control. She stopped for some air, when she heard four sets of footsteps coming up behind her. She didn't realize that the people could see her, until someone said something towards her.

"Hey… how did you get in here?" A male voice asked. It wasn't too deep, but it wasn't high pitch either.

She recognized the voice after a quick few seconds to identify that it was Dr. Daniel Jackson so she could only guess who was with him though she pretty sure she knew who. She stopped for one split second, before she started to run the rest of the way to the control room without looking back to make sure who it actually was with him. It didn't take her long to notice that they were all running after her, she had hoped that they wouldn't but quickly thinking it over she shouldn't have been too surprised with who it was. It took her a while to realize that probably close to four or five more people who have joined the chase. It didn't take very long until she ran into a dead end without realizing it. She continued to try and make herself hidden, but she didn't have enough energy. She quickly collapsed onto the floor on her back, but stayed conscious. Not long after she started to cough uncontrollably, soon there was a bit of blood trickling out of her mouth. When it looked like her body had calmed down two of the officers kneeled down and loosely grabbed an arm each lifting her up onto her feet.

"Okay… you were asked how you got in here?" a different voice asked, out of breath.

"Watashi… Iie, Iie, sei na yurusu wata iku, watashi dekiru taizaikikan acchikocchi, sei na yurusu wata iku," the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, fighting the hold that the people had on her.

Everyone just stood there staring at her. They had no clue in what she said, though Dr. Jackson had a close guess. After a few minutes the people holding her asked what they should do.

"Take her to one of the holding rooms," said the second man again.

"Yes sir General O'Neill," one of the man replied, well they both walked off with her.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked a female voice.

"We are going to wait for the other two to arrive, Sam," answered O'Neill.

Not long after he said that, two more people came into the room that the group had walked to after the officers took the girl to the medic wing. A couple of minutes after they had made it to the room the two people that O'Neill had mentioned made it to the room and they all grabbed a seat. They were Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran. They each took the remaining seats; also sitting around the table was Dr. Daniel Jackson, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c and last but not least General Jack O'Neill. No one spoke at first, but neither of them knew what to say. Soon Carter and O'Neill started speaking quietly to each other, so no one could hear them. They continued to talk until someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to the door to see George Hammond, and General Hank Landry, standing in the door way.

"We have heard that you have a teenage girl in our custody?" General Landry asked.

"Yes we do sir… do you know her by chance?" O'Neill replied, not liking the look on any of the two men's faces.

"Yes, and that is the reason everyone is here right now," Hammond answered, walking in and sitting at the head of the table.

Once General Landry sat down, he turned to a screen, and turned it on, "We moved her to a different room, and thank you for capturing her General O'Neill."

"Um… your welcome… sir," O'Neill answered.

A screen had been set up in the room in a spot where everyone could see it and on the screen was the girl sitting in a chair. She wasn't tied up, but she also wasn't moving with her head leaning forward and no one was in the room with her. But as soon as they all thought she was unconscious, she stood up. She started to walk around the room, looking for a way out. When she didn't find one, she sat down again. After a few minutes she started to speak.

"You guys can't keep me in here… she wants me there. Why can't I go," the girl screamed, "If I don't go back NOW! I'll die. Than you guys won't have anything or anyone to help you with the…"

"Who is she sir?" Dr. Jackson asked, after it was clear she wasn't going to continue.

"This here is Serenity Kara Tenshi, she is a friend of ours, and has been a part of the military since she was six years old roughly," Landry answered, he looked around the room to see everyone's reaction, "She's from Japan and that's why you might not have been able to understand her sometimes… yes it is strange that she was recruited when she was six, but that is because of some circumstances we can't discuss it."

"So how come no one noticed it until the four of us came upon her?" Sam asked.

"That's something else we can't say unless she gives us permission to," Hammond answered.

Just then the main alarm went off.

"General Landry Serenity got out, and she's heading to the control room again." A major said walking into the doorway.

"Well get to her before she gets into that room now," Landry said loudly with a bit of anger behind the words, "She isn't allowed to go through that gate. I need all of you guys to suit up in case she gets through the gate."

"Yes sir," They all replied, running off.

Not long after they ran off to get their weapons, the two men walked slowly to the control room. Soon they heard the other alarms go off, with a guy saying that the gate was activating on its own as they reached their destination. With that more soldiers ran to the room and put their guns up, and took positions. Soon everyone who was in the conference room was standing there as well keeping their eyes on the gate and entrances. Soon Serenity ran into the room, but no one could see her, though Jack and Sam felt her run between them.

"She's going through the gate, permission to follow her through sirs?" Jack asked.

"Permission granted General O'Neill, and please be nice with everyone in Atlantis everybody," General Landry answered.

They all looked at him, with confused looks, but quickly went through the gate. At the same time they were all thinking, _'What does he mean be nice with everyone in Atlantis?'_

Both men watched as the team went through the gate. They hoped everything was going to be okay with Serenity. Although they were both very surprised to see that Serenity was still alive after all this time.

* * *

Japanese Words: Translation:

Watashi: I

Tenshi: Angel

Iie: No

Watashi… Iie, Iie, sei na yurusu wata iku, watashi dekiru taizaikikan acchikocchi, sei na yurusu wata iku means: "I… no no, just let me go, I can't stay here, and just let me go"

Hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm not too sure if I translated it properly I'm kind of self-teaching myself Japanese right now. So I do hope that the translation was correct if not sorry for the inconvenience.

Please let me know what you all think. Thank you.

Serenity


	3. Secrets Revealed

Here is chapter one please enjoy it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

(**Chapter One**)

(**Atlantis Control/Gate room**)

"Unauthorized off world activation, IDC is unknown…" Peter Grodin announced throughout Atlantis after connection into the cities intercom.

"What is it?" the leader of the expedition team and leader of Atlantis Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked, standing behind him feeling like he had more to say and hoping it wasn't anything major.

"Um… it's coming from earth," he replied, looking really confused.

Just then ten marines came in with their guns raised taking positions around the platform the gate was on at the bottom of a set of stairs. Shortly after them arrived six other people came out surrounding her and Grodin. They were Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmegon, Dr. Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Lieutenant Evan Lorne, and Major Bates. After another few minutes Peter said that they were reading six IDC coming from Earth were; General Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Duran, and Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. When they finally got through they stopped in front of the stairs. Once everyone was settled, and the gate was closed Dr. Weir went down to great them. Right away after she said her hellos, she had all six of them, and the ones around her follow her. She led them to the room they did all of the debriefing in. They all grabbed a seat, with Teyla and Sheppard standing on either side of her.

Everyone quickly made an introduction to each other before Dr. Weir asked, "Do you guys know what's going on? We didn't think anyone was coming for a couple of months. Plus I didn't think we could use the stargate to get from earth to here because something was wrong with the ZPM on earths end?"

Colonel Carter and General O'Neill looked at each other before Carter answered, "Jack and me think that… Teyla's, John's daughter and our niece is still alive … we also think that she came through the gate before our group."

"Also we were somehow able to find a way to recharge it, I guess you can say," Dr. Jackson added, after staring at Jack and Sam for a while, when Sam didn't answer the second question.

"You guys were the only ones we saw come through the stargate," Ronon replied adding hesitantly, "there was nothing to say that anyone was coming through either?"

"That is correct, there was one about five minutes before you guys came through," Dr. Weir replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "and do you mind showing us the program that can show us everyone's own personal life signs… that will help us a lot if she did actually come through."

"We would but we don't know how to find the file," Kernel Carter said, "I just walked into one of the labs and the file was already open. Without thinking I closed it before saving and haven't been able to find it sense then."

"Okay… on the other matter are you sure she came through before you guys?"

"She came through before us for sure. I am going to have an ugly bruise tomorrow… she probably manipulated the light around her, and made herself invisible," O'Neill answered, quickly showing his arm; which was already showing a mini bruise, "Don't ask me how I know that because there was nothing on her that would be able to accomplish that, but I could feel something run by me before I asked permission to go through."

"That's not possible, no one can do that at least not without a cloaking device and she didn't have one by the looks of it from what you just said… it's just not…" Rodney started to say.

Right then another round of alarms went off, quickly after followed by the lights going out and alarm shutting off. McKay quickly took a hand held key pad out of his pocket, but didn't see anything reading on it because it wouldn't turn on. When he couldn't get it to work he handed it to Sheppard just to be on the safe side; they had found out sometimes when things did a little glitch he could get it to work. It turned on and was showing a full map of Atlantis which was new because it even let you know what areas were open for access and which parts you couldn't get to as well. He could see where everyone was, but in one area it showed one life sign. He quickly showed it to Elizabeth, waiting for her command. She quickly looked it over, noticing that the power was off everywhere else.

"Take everyone in this room with you, and find another key pad for O'Neill's group," she answered, after a while, "Then split into two groups, if need be. Try to surround the person if you guys come across them."

After they all agreed, they tried to get out of the room, but the doors wouldn't open for them even manually which they sometimes could do depending on the area they were in. Not long after though the power came back on and they all headed out with Dr. Weir heading off towards the control room, well the others headed to McKay's lab he has had for a while now. Once there he quickly got another key pad out making sure it looked the same as his and handed it to O'Neill. He put it up to it being like an upgrade and he was happy that it happened at this time. The two groups stayed together at the start and kept an eye on the life sign that was off on its own before they came upon a split in the hall way and they would eventually meat up making a circle. Sheppard's team went left while O'Neill's team went right taking about five minutes to arrive where the life sign was.

Sheppard's team came in off of the west side of the hallway while O'Neill's team came in off of the east side. Just before they came in, the life sign disappeared from both of their screens; slowly and carefully they looked around open area, but didn't spot anything. Fifteen minutes later they all heard a big crash from the centre when they were just about to leave. They turned around to see a girl lying on the floor. She looked a lot like John and Teyla when they were closer. Her left arm looked to be broken, and there was a bit of blood coming from her forehead.

"Carson we need a medical team on standby in the infirmary, we're coming from a new part in the city," Sheppard said, picking up the girl cradling her in his arms, just clueing in that he didn't recognize the area they were in.

Teyla stood right beside him, putting pressure on her forehead with both hands not worrying about the little blood that was sneaking through. Everyone else made a circle around the two, so they could get there faster and to shield the girl from everyone's line of sight. They picked up the pace when they were almost there, because her head injury was getting worse and she was starting to moan. As soon as they reached there, he placed her on the first available gurney thankfully Carson was there and ready to make sure she was okay. After a while when she was stable and Carson was looking after her, they headed to the mess all knowing there wasn't much they could do at that point besides just sitting there. The only ones who didn't were Lieutenant Lorne and Major Bates; they went off to their rooms. They all grabbed something to eat, and found a table away from everyone else.

Once everyone was out of the room; he called for Radek Zelenka to come to the infirmary knowing that he was going to need all the help he could get without giving too much away to Sheppard and the rest. Once there Carson filled him in and sent him to grab a few things that he knew he could use and hide from the group in case they came in when she was still out of it later in the day. Not long after he came back they got right to work keeping out of each other ways; Radek mainly stayed off to the side in less he was asked for help. Carson was able to re set her arm without having to do any x-rays and making sure that the bone didn't break through the skin putting it in a cast and sling. Then he disinfected the cut on her forehead and gave her ten stitches with the type that would slowly dissolve. Once done he checked to see if any of her tattoos had shown up sense the last time he had seen her and there were none. He was shocked to see that all ten had already shown, once he got the glimmer spell off. He tried to wake her up, but when he couldn't he paged the group not wanting to get on someone's bad side if something went wrong.

* * *

(**Cafeteria**)

"I have a question for you and Teyla," O'Neill started after no one said anything looking towards Sheppard, "Does your team know about you and Teyla? Or even anything about you before the expedition started?"

"No they don't… what about you and Sam, do they know," he replied, "and it never came up before now… as far as they knew I just met her when we first went to Athos."

"No we haven't told them yet," O'Neill answered and started to eat, "every time we thought about it something would come up."

"We haven't said anything, because we weren't sure about something, but we were thinking of having another ceremony," John replied looking at Teyla, "We were thinking of doing something special and now that you and Sam are here we can after we did a lot of thinking."

Teyla quickly looked him in the eye before responding, "We were thinking of having an Earth and Athos ceremony in two months if possible."

"It will happen for sure, it's about time you two got married and hopefully this time you guys can actually finish it without any interruptions this time around," O'Neill asked, "Anyway if you guys do have it, what about making it a double ceremony."

Everyone was silent for a while before John spoke up, "I don't see why not… what about you Teyla?"

She was just about to answer him, when Carson came on over their headsets they were all wearing and out on before they had left McKay's lab. They quickly made their way back to the infirmary leaving all of their things there without a second thought. When they arrived Elizabeth was already there and standing between the bed and Carson. When they were near the bed, they noticed that the girl was awake. She looked very tired, but somewhat alert with her eyes scanning the room over. Carson was looking at a clipboard in his hands, but he noticed the group walking in from the corner of his right eye. After he was done looking the sheets over, he turned towards the group.

"John did you and Teyla know each other about twenty two years ago?" he asked, starring at the two, trying to not let anything hidden show he was feeling or thinking.

"Yes we did, but its quiet hard to explain right at the moment," he answered, looking at the girl quickly, "Why?"

"According to the blood tests that I took, this girl is your daughter," he answered.

Everybody was very shocked, by this event even though some of them already thought that she was without even thinking hard about it. John, Teyla, Jack and Sam looked between each other trying to figure out how much they would actually reveal to everybody in the room about what happened years ago. John and Teyla had known each other sense they were little kids; having no idea how he got to the Pegasus Galaxy at the time, but he knew that he was the only one from his family there. He also remembered being alone before he came upon what looked like a town of wherever he ended up. That's where he had first met Teyla and her parent's and found out about his ancient gene and about the wraith all at once. He and Teyla had become very close friend and eventually lover and continued going out on long walks or just having dinner with no one else around for that night until he disappeared in their early twenties when he went back to the Milky Way galaxy.

When they were seventeen years old, Teyla got pregnant with his child and gave birth to a very healthy baby girl. She looked a lot like her parent's, but they could already tell she was different but very special. She had the same hair as Teyla, and her soft smile. She looked more like John in other aspects, the only thing that was different from them were her eyes. Right around the cornea of her eyes was silver; with gold flecks, slowly looking more like sky blue. Around the blue looked to be almost like a gold colour, with silver specs.

He stayed with the Athosians the whole time and was happy to have met them learning their ways while he was staying with them. Everything was going fine, but one day everything had changed. Days before their daughter's sixth birthday, Teyla had a vision about the wraith. She saw many different things that were going to come one way or another. She realized that it had something to do with their daughter Serenity and only told John about it. On her birthday when John and Teyla woke up, they noticed that Serenity was missing. No matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find her. After four months of looking, John had a feeling she wasn't even in the galaxy any more.

He ended up following her to earth in the Milky Way galaxy after he found a way to get back there safely. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find any sign of her anywhere which did surprise him a little bit. Though it wasn't a total waste of time, he had made many friends along the way which helped him being separated from his wife and daughter for so long. He also joined the marines and air force, thinking it could help him out more. He first made friends with Jack and Sam and they all became really close to the point where he told them about his past though he kept the wraith to himself. They were the only ones who knew the whole truth about him and they tried to help as well. Slowly well they were looking for her over the years, they made more friends. To keep it from people they worked with, they had it where whenever they heard anything off world they would meet him some place that they didn't think anyone would find them there.

They had found many things off world about his daughter, but couldn't find her until it was too late and she had already moved on or it was just a false alarm. Soon he had met others that worked for stargate command before O'Neill became a general; whenever he came in there would always be someone new to the team almost. He also met people that are now close to him, from being a part of the air force. He was very happy he met these people. Slowly he had started to give up on finding her, when he got word from Jack about taking him to Antarctica. He was having dreams about it and him ending up going back to the Pegasus Galaxy.

He was finally happy when that dream came true, which he realized that he could have visions as well as Teyla though they felt different from what she explained of hers feeling like. He was even happier that it was Jack who asked him to take him. That was three years ago to this day. Though he could have done without the drone; that he later found out it was Carson who released it. He was finally able to go and see Teyla once again, though he was finding it hard not to let the others know he knew more than what he was letting on. They were both happy when Peter dialled the address for Athos. He was only upset that he wasn't able to find Serenity before he left earth.

As he was remembering all of that, the other team was thinking along the same line. They couldn't believe that she was living among them all these years. Now that they thought about it, they understood to a certain extent what General Landry said. It didn't take them long before they noticed the girl was trying to get away from them after they heard noise coming from behind them somewhere. So busy focusing on their own thoughts of the past years they never noticed her getting up off of the bed. Turning around to look for where the sound had come from they saw that a tray full of medical supplies had been knocked over on her way towards the entrance. From the dizziness that she had felt while walking that way and bumping into it she had fallen over landing on her right side.

"Now where do you think your goin' lass?" Carson asked, walking over to her.

"Watashi hitsujuhin to ni naru to Atlantis suru to sugu ni kano na," she answered, trying to get away.

"You are at Atlantis right now… you've been here for about four hours now," Carson replied, with the help of John to get her back on the bed, "Atlantis see be dokoka nide aru ga watakushi wa don't shitte iru doko."

She still tried hard to get away from them, but they both had a firm grip on both her arms. She was able to land a good punch onto Sheppard's cheek though just before they got her back onto the bed. It left a small cut where it landed on his cheek, and it was already starting to leave a good size bruise. They could all tell it would look pretty ugly for a while. None of them spoke for a while well watching her try and get away from John. Carson soon decided to get some restraints to bind her so she didn't hurt anyone or herself. As soon as he had them on, her reaction was scary. Instead of calming down she got even more violent, to the point where she almost broke the restraints. Five minutes after it started her whole body stopped moving and her eyes closed.

* * *

(**Inside Her Head**)

'_Serenity you need to calm down, before you hurt yourself. You need to trust them, they won't hurt you… I won't let them or anyone else. I've watched them over the last three years, they won't please trust them for me,_' a voice said.

"K**eredomo** Atlantis watashi **kirenai**… **izurenou**s **nanisenpou** **munedo**." She replied, "doshite?"

"Onegai trust them for me, and I'll explain it to you later."

* * *

(**Reality**)

"I wonder what she meant." Rodney said quietly, '_Why is she speaking Japanese of all things… no one will think she's crazy… oh wait that's why… too bad no one knows about Atlantis also being a person._'

"Wonder what language she spoke in… it sounded like Japanese," Elizabeth whispered.

"It was Japanese she spoke in. General Landry told us before we came," Teal'c answered.

Just then she opened her eyes and scanned the area around her once again. She was surprised how many people were there now that she could see everything more clearly. When she first woke up she only noticed Carson. When she was on earth, Hammond had told her many things about Carson and that he was the best doctor out there. He also said that she could trust Carson with anything she needed. The only thing she did say was that she already knew Carson and McKay. She hoped they wouldn't say anything now that she was here.

"Is what Atlantis said true… that I can trust you guys?" she asked, trying to sit up.

She only just noticed that her hands were bound to the bed. She quickly got her hands out by fazing them. She sat up ignoring their stairs. They were really shocked at seeing that, but were mostly shocked by what she said.

"What are you talking about? You are on Atlantis, plus it's only a city made by the Ancients," McKay said, trying not to smile, or tell her that Atlantis was speaking the truth.

He was trying really hard not to run up and hug her because he knew it would look weird to everybody else there but he also knew that she had no clue who he was to her or at least might not remember her. He was surprised that Serenity had showed up here and was concerned that something was really wrong and they didn't need this and he wished that she could stop running into trouble or having it find her. When he looked towards Carson, he saw the same expression on his face. Though when Carson looked at him, he gave a look that said, _'I'll tell you later'_. With that he stood back, and watched the others reaction to her.

"No, well yes it is a city made by the ancients… but Atlantis is also a person," she replied, "Right now I don't see why she trusts you guys so much… and yes she's a real person I talk to her all the time. I've even known her sense I was six years old."

"Since you were six," everyone said at the same time surprised even the few who knew her and what had been going on over all these years.

"Well when I was six and a half years old… somehow I got here."

"Wow… that's quite a story you have there," Vala said, as quietly as she could.

"I wouldn't be the one talking… you've made quite a few of your own stories towards many different people in your past. Half of them weren't even believable," she replied, apparently hearing her.

Everyone just stared at her, trying to take it all in. Nothing that she was saying made any sense especially with everything they knew so far about the ancients and their past. Fifteen and a half years ago Atlantis was still under the ocean which made her statement even more confusing to the current party. Also Vala wasn't apart of earth at that time so there was no way that she could know anything about Vala and her past. It took them awhile to realize she was trying to escape once again after they got over their current shock of the situation. She didn't get very far, when Teyla and Vala stopped her grabbing am arm each. No matter how hard she tried to go invisible, she still couldn't do it.

"You can trust us. No one else seemed to hear or see her… I noticed it almost a month after we got here three years ago. I never did say anything about it; she said I couldn't for the safety of John's and my daughter; so I never did tell anyone. You are able to trust us, Atlantis won't let anything happen to you no matter what," Teyla replied, not looking at anyone else, "But who are you exactly and how did you find out about her then?"

"My given name is Serenity Kara Tenshi. I only remembered my first name when I had woken up in Antarctica. At the time I was only six years old. I was found by George Hammond and Hank Landry. I didn't and still don't know who my parents are. I also have no recollection of my life before then," Serenity answered, "Six months after my birthday I had woken up here in Atlantis. When I was wondering around the lights would come on and the machinery would start up, even in area's you have not been in. I wouldn't need to go into the room either. At first I had no clue what was going on until I reached the middle of Atlantis. That's where I first met her.

"I can't tell you what she looks like or if you will ever see her. She awakened my powers, but ever since then I have been attacked by the wraith every time I come here, because I always land on a planet every time now before I come here. She would send me there to defeat them. I would then come here and make sure everything was clean and working before I go back to earth."

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. When Elizabeth and the expedition team first came through, it didn't look like anyone had been there at all since the ancients had sunken the city. Though the more she thought about it there weren't any dust or cob webs anywhere. It didn't look really clean; she thought maybe it had been awhile since Serenity had come if she was thinking along the right path. McKay started to realize how everything was working okay, whenever they found a new area. To him it felt like she would activate a new area whenever it was needed, though he had never asked her. Everyone was thinking around the same lines.

"I can't right now but if you guys have any questions for me I can answer them later today or sometime this week later on," she said turning away from the group once she was placed back in the bed for the third time.

* * *

(**Earth/ Milky Way Galaxy**)

"Walter where were you this morning?" General Landry asked, walking into the control room later that afternoon.

"This morning sir… um there was an accident near my house, and I couldn't get off of my street," Walter Harriman answered, "But it didn't look like anything had happened once I got near the end of the street."

"This is not good at all… open communication to Atlantis Walter."

"Yes sir… right away sir."

Walter opened the worm whole to the Pegasus Galaxy and connected to Atlantis on the first try again like this morning. It didn't take very long, but it was hard to reach anyone. They were all busy trying to figure out what was going on. As soon as they noticed it they patched it through, and he asked for Elizabeth. He also asked for SG1 team, and for the Atlantis's team. Once everyone was there he started to speak.

"Have you guys been able to find Serenity already?"

'We found her near the main control area of Atlantis I think… about two hours ago sir, why?" Cameron Mitchell replied.

"You guys can't let her go off world, no matter's what… also don't let her go near the centre again," he replied, "Hammond, and I will be there in about two hours, along with Dr. Lam and Walter."

With that he had Walter terminate the connections. He quickly told him what he needed to bring. Then he called Hammond to let him know what was going on. Once done he went to talk to Dr. Lam.

* * *

(**Atlantis Control Room**)

They were all silent for a few minutes before anyone spoke up. There was a commotion happening behind them, which didn't sound as bad as things have been. There stood Dr. Beckett and Dr. Zelenka. In front of them was Serenity trying to get through them to the gate. Everyone just stood there, before Elizabeth asked two marine's to move her to a chair. Once she was sitting Zelenka moved beside Elizabeth. He quickly said something in her ear, once she nodded, he quickly ran off.

She looked over at Serenity when something popped up in the gate room. When they all turned around, someone was standing in the centre of the room. On a closer look, the person almost looked a lot like Serenity. Her hair was a soft brown colour that went just below her shoulder blades, and she had up in pigtails. She had a black rose tattoo above her left eye, on her left arm she had a mother and cub white tiger tattoo, well on her right arm she had a red cobra tattoo. Her top was a leather blue tie dyed top, with her back showing. She was able to keep it on with a sting tying up at the top, and middle of the shirt. She was also wearing a matching blue leather mini- skirt. She was wearing black leather boots; that went up to her knees. They had a one inch thick heal.

They looked back at Serenity noticing the similarities. She was wearing a similar outfit, the only difference was the pattern was in a cheetah, instead of blue tie dyed. When she stood up and headed towards the stairs they saw more tattoos on her back. She had the same ones on her arms and forehead as Atlantis. There were six tattoos, and all of them different colours. There was one on each shoulder blades, one was a red roan horse on her left shoulder; and a blue roan horse on her right. There was a silver wolf, with ruby red eyes; with emerald flecks. There was a big dragon tattoo in the middle of her back.

The dragon looked magnificent, it had many different colours. Starting with the head was a soft lilac and that colour went as far as the neck with the eyes that were an ice blue with a little bit of royal blue mixed in. Starting from where the lilac stopped you had a soft white haze changing into a cherry red. Quickly going back to the head if you looked at the ears they were a frosty-whitish blue. At the tip of the ears and tail it was rosy pink and it slowly spread to the tail which main colour was a scarlet red that lead into the body which was the colour of the setting sky near half-mast. It was like when the sky was a purplish-pink and as for the wings the top of them were silver colour with a soft pink colour throughout. The bottoms of the wings were the same frosty blue that you had on the ears with a tinge of the same colour her eyes were. To finish it off the talons were the basic black that you hear in myths and outlined in gold.

When you were able to see her whole body you could notice that she had another nine tattoos. They consisted of a red python with the tip of the tail starting in the centre of the palm on the back of her left arm & at the wrist it starts to wind up until it reached the jugular on the neck, the mouth is poised like it is about to bite down Three white tigers on her left bicep, a wolf with silver fur that sparkled, behind the wolf was a breath taking waterfall that had green moss on most of the rocks and it looked like the wolf was walking down the left side, the wolf has ruby red eyes with a few silver and gold flecks making up the pupil and the way it was walking down you could make out the veins and muscles rippling under the fur. ON her left shoulder she had a white tiger mother curled up in the shape of a crescent moon with two cubs curled in balls against her stomach & her tail wrapped around them in the front protecting, a red roan Andalusian horse grazing on her right shoulder blade, a blue roan Criollo horse rearing on her left shoulder blade. On the small of her her back she had a white cheetah on the lower back it's lying flat out on its stomach facing in towards the spine on the left side of the back with the tail going around the left side twisting around the belly button knotted with the snow leopards, a snow leopard on the lower back it's lying flat out on its stomach facing in towards the spine on the right side of the back with the tail going around the right side twisting around the belly button knotted with the white cheetah, on her forehead above her left eye she has a black rose with a pinkish centre.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, and looked at the girl. She was ignoring the rest of the people trying to not collapse. After a while she ran down after she quickly looked to see if anyone tried to follow, or stop her and when no one did she ran faster. She stopped right in front of her, and raised both of her arms. When they were level with the girls face, she put both hands on each cheek. In the next moment to everyone's shock, they kissed.

"Atlantis," she said after they broke apart.

* * *

Japanese word: Translation:

Watashi: I

Tenshi: Angel

Demo: But

Nani: What?

Doshite: Why?

"Watashi hitsujuhin to ni naru to Atlantis suru to sugu ni kano na,": "I need to get to Atlantis as soon as possible,"

"Atlantis see be dokoka nide aru ga watakushi wa don't shitte iru doko.": "Atlantis is somewhere, but I don't know where."

"K**eredomo** Atlantis watashi **kirenai**… **izurenou**s **nanisenpou** **munedo**." : "But Atlantis I cannot… who knows what they will do."

Hope everyone liked this chapter. Plus I would really like some feedback whether good or bad, anything really that would make this even better. I'm actually looking to do this as one of my careers. I'm writing a story off of fanfiction that I would really like to hopefully make into a series and sell it. Anything you guys say can really help.

Serenity


	4. Some Understanding Comes to Light

Hello everybody here's chapter two

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes/**English Translation**)**

_**Someone Singing**_

Chapter Two

"それで… あなたは何のためにここにですか？皆があなたが今…するのを見ることができます私は、私が再びあなたに会うであろう前に、しばらくの間が経過するであろうと思いましたか?"** Serenity asked, after a while. (**So… what are you here for? Everyone can see you now… I thought it would be awhile before I would see you again?**)**

"それは問題がありません、しかし私はあなたが私と一緒に来ることを必要とします、私はもう１つのハチの巣船の大きいグループを見いだしました," she answered. **(**That's okay, but I need you to come with me, I found another big group of hive ships**)**

She was about to continue the explanation, but the gate started to activate. Once al the chevrons were in place, it was soon followed through by General Landry, General Hammond, Dr. Lam, and Lieutenant technician Walter stepping through. They just stood there looking at the two.

"She's not going anywhere Atlantis… one she needs to rest, and have her arm healed," General Landry said; then turned towards Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller who had showed up just as the four walked through the gate, "Plus Dr. Beckett can you and Dr. Keller please show Dr. Lam here your infirmary; Serenity-chan I would like for you to go with them. You can stay with the rest of us Atlantis."

"Yes sir, would you like us to show Dr. Lam Serenity's folder at the same time?"

"Sure I don't see why not… and if it's okay we will like to see it later as well," Hammond replied.

With that the four of them headed off towards the infirmary quietly talking amongst themselves about what they had here one Atlantis and about the girl who was walking between Beckett and Keller. Once they were out of sight, the rest made their way towards the conference room following Elizabeth. O'Neill quickly filled Hammond and Landry in, with what had been going on since they had arrived hours ago. Hammond and Landry looked at each other, before both looking at Atlantis who they were both able to thanks to Serenity. It was silent until Serenity came in and sat down in Atlantis's lap that everybody could see her as well. As soon as she did Lorne and Bates quickly got out of their chairs, and grabbed Serenity trying to get her up and moved away just from the looks they were giving to them by Teyla and Sheppard. It took them a while to get her up and away but once they were able to they quickly got her away taking her to the other side of the room.

"Serenity right now you can't be near Atlantis," Hammond said, "you can later…"

He was just about to say more when her eyes went into the back of her head. Her whole body started to shack for five minutes, before she went slack. Lorne and Bates slowly lowered her so she was lying on her back.

"What's going on? Why did she act like that out of nowhere?" Sheppard asked.

"It's the wraith," Atlantis answered, "They were probably talking to her, well she was bound."

"What do you mean it's the wraith?" Elizabeth asked.

"Serenity has both ancient and wraith DNA, which makes her more accessible to the wraith."

With that said and everybody standing shocked, Atlantis grabbed her; and quickly disappeared. So they couldn't catch up until they were close to the centre, Atlantis went throughout some of the secret passage's. She knew Serenity wouldn't last much longer, if they didn't get to the centre. Nobody but Atlantis knew how important and powerful the girl was, as far as she knew no one would ever find out. With John and Teyla being her parents, both her Wraith DNA and Ancient gene being as strong as it was; once and awhile she would need to feed like one or she could use the energy from the core of Atlantis. Though with some spells over the years they had found they could help her a bit with controlling it. She quickly went back to everyone once she was sure Serenity had gotten enough energy back in her system for the time being.

Once she noticed that everyone was about to get up and go to her when they came back to the room, she went to the door to stop them. She had a clue in how they were going to handle this situation and she didn't want her to go through any of that. She had to find a way to get to Serenity somewhere else, to make sure she had a whole feed. It had been six months since she last came, and Atlantis knew she had to feed pretty soon quickly before she passed out or worse. Yet everyone seemed to want to continue speaking trying to figure everything out, because she was stopping them from leaving. When they all finally sat down again, she stood at the front of the group. Before she got back from the core with Serenity she could just tell somehow that Serenity would need more than just energy from the core. She just didn't know how she would get them off world without the others finding out and she would normally ask Serenity to do use her orbing power but she didn't think she had enough strength to do that currently.

She wasn't really sure in how much she should tell them. Though after a while she thought it was probably safer to tell them more or less. Now she just had to find out what she was able to say. It was really hard to keep things from the expedition team the whole time they were there, especially when she didn't want them to know about her. Though now that they did she needed to find out what she could totally trust her with.

Yet she was quickly saved when Jackson asked, "What exactly is going on and who are you and Serenity?"

"Well that's not a hundred per cent where I was going to start there… but okay," she replied.

She walked over towards the wall, and a key pad showed up. She quickly activated it and found Serenity's file. Then she pulled up her medical records and showed the DNA that she had, and explained everything. She even showed them that Serenity had the enzyme that she had of the Gou'ld's. Then she showed them Serenity's service records, to show that she was part of Air Force and her rank. Also that she worked for the FBI, CIA and lastly the NSA. Though Serenity has been an inactive for the CIA and NSA government agencies; for about two years now they would still add things to her file depending on the circumstances.

It had showed some of her missions report from her and other people from her platoon. Most of the files were based on her Air Force Missions over the last ten years. Though when they looked closer at the file they had noticed that about four months of her service is missing. There was no mentioned data about what happened then, just that it was classified. That was the only time they couldn't see anything; and even mentioned when she had to feed. There was even nothing about who was there with her when it happened. Something felt really wrong about the whole ordeal and it was freaking them out a bit. Once and awhile it would mentioned where she would lose control from different issues and people, even when it looked like she fed another one way. The more they read the more they became even more confused. There was also just too much information they were receiving that they couldn't cipher it all at once.

"So what exactly does this all mean still?" Rodney asked, not understanding half of it.

"One thing for sure that all of this means is that one, she has both Wraith and Ancient DNA as mentioned already; second she also used to have a Gou'ld in her," she answered though continued quickly when she noticed their look, "When she was about nine years old she was really sick, almost like Colonel Carter's dad was…before they could find her a sarcoughacous, they implanted her with one."

"Whose they?" Sheppard asked quickly, before she moved on.

"The government of the United States and Canada, on your earth, in which she was working for," Atlantis answered, changing the screen to show the people she mentioned, "By this point the Stargate program had been operating for two years."

"Is it just me or is this getting more confusing as she's speaking?" Cam asked, noticing he wasn't the only one getting confused which made him feel a little better.

"I can't say too much right now, but what I can tell you is that she was on Abydos when Dr. Jackson was there as well," she answered.

Teal'c was about to ask something, when someone's com went off, "Um Dr. Weir we have a slight problem down in the infirmary."

"Go ahead."

"Um we can't… um find the girl Serenity." The female voice and it was only then they realized that Serenity wasn't with them.

With that put in the back of their minds for the time being everyone headed down, with Atlantis leading the group. As soon as they got there she could quickly guess where she might be, but she didn't want to give it away. She knew that Serenity would soon turn up when she wanted people to see her. Though that didn't last long; they had made it half way there when they all heard singing, out on one of the balconies. It took them awhile to find her and they all froze when they saw her, just sitting down on the railing looking over the ocean.

Her hair was done up in a French braid in a bun. The rest of her left out of the bun was done with a bunch of small French braids coming down and pair of hair chop sticks crossed in her bun. There was a bunch of glitter and also a hair broach in the bun to keep it all together. She was wearing a long sleeveless blue tie-died trench coat that stopped just above her heeled boots. When she turned around to look at them, they also saw what she was wearing underneath her coat. Underneath she was wearing a matching tank top and mini-skirt, which matched the exact same design as the coat. The top in which she was wearing finished right above her belly button. He hilled boots zipped up on the inside and had fake buckles on the outside stopped just above her ankles. This was the second favourite pairing of all her clothes next to her cheetah print outfit. She had on long dangling star earrings with two studs above. Around her neck she had a cross necklace and on her right wrist she had a black and white wrist band with love and hearts on it in white.

"_**You are a magnificent child**_

_**You're brighter than a star**_

_**You're intelligent and strong minded**_

_**A free soul breaking all restraint**_

_**Breakin' free from all self-doubt**_

_**Findin' true self without regret**_

_**Bein' one of a kind on your terms**_

_**Breakin' free form the past of sorrow**_"

The emotion going through her voice shocked all of them at first. It took especially Atlantis by surprise, which it shouldn't because she had heard Serenity sing many times but never like this. She knew that Serenity wrote her own songs as well, when her emotions were running high so that she wouldn't bottle it up so much. It was starting to really destroy her and Atlantis thought that this would work a lot if she wasn't able to just talk to someone about everything that goes on and was disturbing her. Though this was a new song because she never heard of it before and she really liked it so far and she was hoping that there were more songs to come. She also couldn't wait until she heard the story behind the words of the song. They all noticed that her voice was just as sweat as Teyla's; for the ones who has heard her sing.

"_**Your very own made creation**_

_**Known the past is finally behind**_

_**Breakin' free from chains of some command**_

_**Free to be a free spirited dove of choice**_

_**Safe in the arms of your own truth**_

_**Breakin' free from all self-doubt**_

_**Findin' true self without regret**_

_**Bein' one of a kind on your terms**_

_**Breakin' free form the past of sorrow**_

_**Free spirit of the minds decisions**_

_**Open minded to what's on the beyond**_

_**Not scared of the unknown yet ready**_

_**Fight for the right untold freedom**_

_**Breakin' free from all self-doubt**_

_**Findin' true self without regret**_

_**Bein' one of a kind on your terms**_

_**Breakin' free form the past of sorrow**_

_**Breakin' free from all self-doubt**_

_**Findin' true self without regret**_

_**Bein' one of a kind on your terms**_

_**Breakin' free form the past of sorrow**_"

By the time she reached the end, tears were coming down her cheeks. She was curled up against Atlantis' side on the ground close to the railing though and still looking out to the ocean. She was talking with her and trying to convince Atlantis and herself to skip out. Serenity new she had to feed, t as long as General Landry and Hammond was there she wouldn't be able to. She really didn't want to be on Atlantis at that time, because she could have probably gotten away easier. There were a few people who she needed to talk to seriously, though not even Atlantis knew about. If Atlantis couldn't get her off or even to the main land she would find a way herself.

She would have used a puddle jumper, but she knew they would all be notified right away. All of her other powers were either to out of control to use, or were bounded. One of the main power was orbing, plus she wasn't able to do spells properly yet. She was hoping that she could do that really soon, because it would help her a lot. Spells were the hardest thing she had to learn, well at Magic school. There was also a lot that she learned there, especially from Paige Mathews. She couldn't believe that she was able to work with the Charmed One's. Plus what made her really happy is that she still could, once she was back.

Just then she got a thought in her head. It had just come to her that she had enough energy to go invisible. Though that's where it ended so far. The main problem she had was Atlantis herself, along with Landry and Hammond, for some reason they could always tell that she was using her powers somehow. Though it would be more of Hammond and Landry that she would have trouble with, because they were her main care givers. This made it really hard for her to get away with anything, because they were very good at knowing everything that she was doing. She could get away with very little things, and a few big things. Hopefully she could getaway after night fall, and most of the group would be busy somewhere else. If not hopefully they were all asleep.

"Why did you feel like you needed to come here?" Hammond asked when it looked like she was done.

"Because it's been six years since the last time I came," Serenity answered, "I was running out of medicine."

"You could have come to us for more of it," Landry replied, seeing where this was going.

"It wasn't working as effectively anymore, I was getting tired a lot more," she said, standing up; "Do you know how hard it was being on earth trying not to feed, when you're…"

"Wait, wait, wait… she's a wraith and was on earth?" Vala asked, getting really confused.

"NO, NO, NO," Serenity screamed holding her head.

After a few seconds, her whole body started to convulse. When two nurses who were in the area came to try and help were flung across the hall, when they were trying to take hold of her arms. Slowly blue electricity started to crackle around her body and no one could get near her. After a few short seconds after the occurrence her body went still, shortly followed by the blue electricity that was going around her body stopped as well. When they were all sure that she wouldn't move or wake up again, Sheppard moved her on a bench that was near the entrance to the balcony. They were just about to put restraints that the nurses had on her, when Atlantis stopped them. She knew then that her Landry and Hammond needed to fill in the group on everything that was going on and the few things they had witnessed in the amount of time they all arrived here.

After they had gotten back to the conference room when Keller, Carson and Lam came in. Keller went to the screen on the wall and she opened a few more. Once they were all on, a bunch of information had come on them showing different things as well. Some of the things looked like different DNA strands or at least something that looked quite similar. Others looked like they were different areas of bone structure and some like they were broken cleanly, fractures, and even tarred tendons. Keller went around the room and handed out a copy of files on what they would be discussing to everyone.

"All I can say after looking everything over everything of this girl is that she has been through a lot of events over the years," Keller started, "Plus the mixture of DNA she has is very interesting."

"She has one gene that's very strong, plus three different types of DNA, some of which are related to certain people in this room," Lam said, blowing up four screens to show important information they wanted to explain.

Though they found out another surprising thing, about her and other people that were either in this room or not. Yet before Keller left the hospital wing to follow Lam and Carson she noticed something strange. Serenity quickly told her that she had installed three d projectors between the tables in the conference room. She also told Keller other things that she was able to do before the expedition team arrived. So she took the screen where the four DNA strands were and put them on the projector. It showed the Ancient, Wraith, Goa'uld, and another one they did not know. Once everybody was looking at the projection they were shocked at what they saw and understood. Another thing that shocked them was that she made it, but especially how strong her ancient gene is. It was higher than even Jack and Johns put together.

Plus when they paid attention closer they realized that her Wraith DNA was higher than even Teyla's, especially because some of the DNA she had and how they were all around the same level as each other in her body. When they looked at the DNA strands that they didn't recognize at the beginning they clued in that they were all linked to different animals. They were White Siberian Tiger, Melanistic Jaguar, Cheetah, Snow Leopard, Red Python Snake, Blue and Red Roan Mares of the strongest breed of horses pertained to those colours, the most surprising one that only Teyla, Ronon and even Teal'c and Vala knew about.

Though as far as they knew the breed was heard to be long gone, as much as they wished it wasn't. The stories they had heard about it over the years made the animal sound almost magical and a very cool one if they could ever find one. Everyone in the room kept studying the DNA strand and tried to figure out what it meant.

"What is that DNA strand, it looks familiar to me, but I can't figure out where I saw it," Jackson asked in a daze.

That is it for now; I do hope you liked it.

Serenity


End file.
